


[Thread Frozen]

by brightblackbird



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon - Manga, Hiratsuka's Issues, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Message Board Format, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird
Summary: A small forums-based advice community is stricken by an outbreak of drama. (This format used to be a thing I swear???)





	

**HYPOTHETICAL QUESTION: You are a straight guy but you have this friend who is a guy also and you keep thinking about making out with him, what does it mean**  
_(pages: 1)_

 **Hypothetically thinking about making out with a guy but you are straight, what should I do (HETEROSEXUAL EXPLANATIONS ONLY)**  
_(pages: 1 2)_

 **Made out with friend who is also a guy and then had to explain that you are straight and then he's all mad, how do I convince him that it's okay and I am straight**  
_(pages: 1)_

 **OK but like I keep saying I'm straight so none of that even applies to me**  
_(pages: 1)_

 **If I'm not straight then why do I keep telling my parents I have a girlfriend**  
_(pages: 1)_

 **I don't actually have one yet but I will soon, the point is I am PLANNING to have a girlfriend**  
_(pages: 1)_

 **There's no rule against making new threads and I will make as many of them as I want, also friend is still being a real dumbass about this for some reason, please advise**  
_(pages: 1 2)_

 **Why would a guy claim to be your best friend when he won't even have sex with you so you can prove you are straight, is it just me or is that fucked up _[Thread Frozen]_**  
_(pages: 1 2 3)_

 **Please stop giving my friend advice**  
_(pages: 1)_

 **He says you banned him but I want to make sure**  
_(pages: 1)_

 **I don't know how to make it be a reply instead of a new thread _[Thread Frozen]_**  
_(pages: 1 2)_

 **ITT: did they start dicking after mods banned them, taking bets now _[Thread Frozen]_**  
_(pages: 1 2 3 4 5)_

 **OKAY BUT WHY WOULD I BE GAY WHEN HE'S NOT EVEN HOT**  
_(pages: 1 2 3)_

 **HOW IS IT GAY IF YOU MAKE OUT OR WHATEVER WITH A GUY A COUPLE OF TIMES BUT YOU DON'T THINK HE'S HOT**  
_(pages: 1 2)_

 **I'VE BEEN LOOKING AT HIM EVERY DAY FOR LIKE 500 YEARS I THINK I WOULD KNOW IF HE WAS HOT. I'M THE HOT ONE _[Thread Frozen]_**  
_(pages: 1 2 3)_

 **HEY WHy would a guy be gay for 10 years and and have a best friend and never say anything about it to his best friend, just wondering why anyone would do that???!!!?!? _[Thread Frozen]_**  
_(pages: 1 2 3 4 5)_

 **STOP BANNING ME I STILL NEED ADVICE THE PROBLEM IS JUST REVERSED NOW _[Thread Frozen]_**  
_(pages: 1 2)_

 **He's more sensitive than he looks, please stop yelling at him.**  
_(pages: 1)_

 **I can't take his phone, he's taller than me.**  
_(pages: 1)_

 **Your faq is too long and confusing, just letting you know. I'm handling this, please ignore him if he comes back _[Thread Frozen]_**  
_(pages: 1)_

 **[MOD POST] Introducing IP Bans**  
_(pages: 1)_

**Hi new poster here but how many times can you kiss before it's like 100% gay, asking for a friend?? _[Thread Frozen]_**  
_(pages: 1)_

 **[MOD POST] IP Bans Are Now Permanent**  
_(pages: 1 2 3)_

 **[MOD POST] Reminder That Gambling and Betting in Any Form is Still Forbidden on the Forums**  
_(pages: 1 2 3 4 5 6)_

 **[MOD POST] Any users found to have collected on wagers made over these forums WILL BE BANNED _[Thread Frozen]_**  
_(pages: 1)_


End file.
